O bem que você me faz
by minimini-san
Summary: SASUNARU, LEMON,Baseada no mangá,pode ter Spoiler. A luta final, será realmente o fim? Sasuke disse que não precisa e não quer ser salvo, talvez ele tenha mentido
1. Chapter 1

Olá!Naruto num é meu, é do Kishimoto, num quero nenhum centavo por isso mas cobro review =] ou peço... ou imploro =]

Sei, sei andei sumida =]

Mudei de casa, mudei de pc =], aind ato sem tempo, sei que tem uma fic para eu terminar juro que termino assim que conseguir escrever os capitulos mais parecidos com os quais eu tinha escrito antes do meu pc antigo pegar virus e tudo ir pro beleléu.

Mas enquanto isso - na sala de justiça- me senti inspirada a começar essa fic espero que gostem, próximos capitulos FDS que vem Beijos!!!!!

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ele não sabia muito bem quando tudo havia começado, na verdade ele nem sabia direito o que era aquilo ainda, mas tinha ciência de que por mais que tentasse não conseguia conter.

"Por quê?" a pergunta ecoava em sua mente e nem sabia em relação a que ela se dirigia.

Faltava pouco, podia sentir o momento da decisão se aproximando e ele não poderia ainda ter dúvidas ou receios nas escolhas que fez e no caminho que decidiu trilhar, pois tudo era culpa dele, e ninguém o entenderia, nem ele mesmo o entendia.

"Naruto" Os lábios secos e a cabeça que latejava de dor só conseguiam sibilar e pensar em uma pessoa, e isso já estava a enlouquecê-lo. Levantou-se sem paciência para pegar um copo d'água . Mesmo bebendo goles e goles a sede não era saciada, algo em seu corpo e seu íntimo não estava satisfeito, ele estava com sede, com fome, ele necessitava vê-lo, e aquela vontade chegava a apertar seu coração, e doía, ele sentia uma dor mais insuportável que aquela de quando seus pais morreram, ou de quando seu irmão morreu, talvez tenha sentido algo parecido no dia que estava com um chidori na mão chocando-se contra um rasengan, mas a dor estava tão forte! Que através das faixas em seus olhos pôde sentir a umidade. Lágrimas...sua mão direita se moveu até a região molhada das faixas e ,mesmo sem poder vê-la, ficou encarando-a como se não acreditasse naquilo. Num momento de raiva e descontrole arremessou o copo, que se estilhaçou na parede do quarto, deixando-se sentar na cama e chorar silenciosamente para aliviar a dor.

Sasuke sentia saudades... Sasuke precisava dele...

"Naruto" mais uma vez seus lábios pronunciaram o nome daquele que o fazia sentir tudo o que ele não queria e tudo o que ele renunciara a ter, ou ao menos o que achava que renunciara.

"Se ao menos as coisas tivessem sido diferentes..."

....................................................................................................................................................

"Terminado!" Naruto passou a mão pela testa contente por finalmente ter cumprido o treinamento. Kyubi estava sobre controle e ele estava mais forte, dessa vez não falharia

"Eu vou suportar sua dor e seu ódio Sasuke, por isso ..."

....................................................................................................................................................

A noite estava fria, mas naquela cama, embaixo dos cobertores o corpo de Sasuke estava quente.

Sua mão se movia freneticamente pelo seu membro ereto, enquanto em sua mente imagens de um loiro corado e ofegante se formavam. Mais um pouco de imaginação e quase era possível sentir o loiro em cima de si, sua mão se movia mais apertada como se quisesse similar a sensação que seria estar dentro de Naruto, sentir seu corpo o comprimindo enquanto este gemia seu nome. Por um momento tudo pareceu tão real que o Uchiha alcançou seu clímax sussurrando o nome do loiro, deixando sua respiração se estabilizar e toda sua fantasia se esvair, não acreditava que ainda fazia aquilo pensando no loiro, pensava que já havia superado isso há 2 anos, mas... Bastava olhar naqueles olhos azuis para todo seu desejo reaparecer... Não sabia como conseguia manter sua aparência tão impassível toda vez que o via, muito menos quando o viu segurar Sakura em seus braços , menos ainda quando o ouviu dizer que morreriam juntos...

"Maldição!" Sentia toda sua frieza e escuridão se dissiparem só de pensar nele... E quanto mais pensava, mais sentia que não teria a coragem e nem a vontade necessária, como nunca teve, de terminar com a vida de Naruto, de matá-lo e provar para si mesmo que já não possuía coisas tão banais como sentimentos. Levantou-se para ir se lavar no banheiro, e enquanto a água fria esfriava seu corpo ele tocava sua venda... A primeira coisa que veria ao tirá-las seria o rosto dele provavelmente,será que o fato dos olhos não serem seus o faria criar mais coragem a matá-lo?


	2. Chapter 2

Ele sabia que essa hora era certa para chegar, mesmo assim Sasuke não conseguia frear a vontade de não está ali.

"Estamos chegando Sasuke, tem certeza que conseguirá vencer a Kyubi?" Madara perguntou como se soubesse o conflito interno do garoto

" Hn!" Sasuke monossibilou como se estivesse sendo subestimado e afrontado ao passo em que dava passos à frente, na verdade não sabia se conseguiria soar convincente a dar certeza de algo que não tinha, Naruto havia ficado forte! Talvez até mais forte que ele, Sasuke sabia do potencial que ele tinha desde pequenos, e não era só por causa da Kyubi, mas... Sasuke também não perderia.

"As vilas estão cooperando entre si, reforçaram a proteção dos jinchurikis , lembre-se que deve raptar a Kyubi e trazê-la o mais rápido possível, não temos chances de vencer se eu não completar meu jutsu!" Madara informava como se ele já não soubesse da situação, sentiu o cheiro familiar e parou, estavam em frente aos muros de Konoha

"Eu e Zetsu vamos atrás do Hachibi, espero que não se engane novamente Sasuke!" Madara provocou sabendo que o erro ocorrido com o Hachibi feria o orgulho do Uchiha mais novo, e logo sumiu com Zetsu dentro de um dos seus buracos espaciais.

"Nós vamos mesmo atacar?" Juugo perguntou como se adivinhasse o receio de Sasuke

" O que importa? Afinal a Karin também está ai, não que eu goste daquele pervertida, mas já que ela foi burra o suficiente para ser capturada podemos matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só" Sujeitsu disse andando até ao lado de Sasuke, como se esperasse as ordens

"Sigam o plano, você pegam a Karin e distraem os ninjas , eu cuido do Naruto" ordenou firmemente desenrolando as faixas de seus olhos e deixando-as voar pela corrente de vento do fim de tarde, mas não abriu os olhos, apenas começou a andar e logo sumiu em um movimento rápido, logo Juugo e Sujeitsu também desapareceram.

........................................................................................................................................................

Duas explosões nas extremidades da vila em reconstrução e logo a população começa a gritar

"Hokage-sama, estamos sendo atacados!" Shizune entra na sala de Tsunade alarmada, esta bate as mãos na mesa e expõe uma feição séria

"Siga como o planejado Shizune, e mande um anbu dar uma olhada em Naruto, parece que essa guerra está realmente começando!"

........................................................................................................................................................

"Não acredito nisso? Fico um tempo fora treinando e quando volto sou enjaulado, eu fiz alguma coisa errada por acaso?" O loiro esperneava preso em uma camisa de forças dentro de sua cela enquanto 2 anbus lhe serviam de carcereiros. Logo um terceiro se juntou a eles e olhou bem para Naruto antes de se virar para os demais

"Fiquem atentos, a vila está sob ataque, vão tentar pegar a Kyubi!" o anbu informou antes de desaparecer

"Ataque?" Naruto se espantou ao receber a notícia "Sasuke" completou em sua mente enquanto fazia mais esforço para se livrar das amarras, então era isso, queria mantê-lo preso e vigiado? Brigaria com a baa-chan Tsunade depois, agora tinha que se livrar dali, era seu dever lutar contra Sasuke. Fechou seus olhos enquanto se concentrava e sentiu a energia fluir pelo seu corpo, ao redor de seus olhos uma coloração laranja avermelhada aparecia e num segundo a camisa de força que o prendia estava rasgada ao chão e este estava de pé em seu modo sanin

Os anbus tomaram suas posições de combate, mas Naruto logo os tinha desacordados por dois Bushins seus e já estava correndo para fora dos corredores e corredores que eram a prisão de Konoha. Fora do local, mais ninjas, seria muita perda de tempo e de pessoal se lutasse contra todos, então controlando um pouco do chakra da Kyubi cuspiu bolas de fogo ao redor de si, causando muitas chamas e fumaça, logo os ninjas partiram para cima, mas tudo o que encontraram foi o blusão preto e laranja que havia sido usado num jutsu de troca.

.........................................................................................................................................................

"Onde o esconderam?" Sasuke pensava impaciente enquanto corria sorrateiramente e derrubava alguns ninjas que o viam, já correra metade da vila e nada de Naruto aparecer.

Sentiu uma presença , e parou de se movimentar, mas não conseguiu prever a aproximação de alguém, muito veloz, que veio exatamente em sua direção, sacou sua espada esperando o golpe, mas a presença parou a centímetros a sua frente, e Sasuke finalmente pôde reconhecer o chakra, o cheiro e a aura que aquela pessoa irradiava.

"Então era você mesmo!" a voz macia e calma de Naruto chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele soube que não queria mais manter seus olhos fechados, abriu-os de uma vez e olhou com seus novos olhos o garoto, o ninja que estava a sua frente, a face do loiro se abriu em um sorriso triste "Vamos ter nossa luta Sasuke, mas por favor, deixe a vila em paz, mal acabaram de reconstruí-la" a voz suplicante e gentil do loiro pareciam rodar em sua mente, o rosto bonito e infantil, os olhos de um azul profundo, não, os olhos que não o pertenciam não faziam a mínima diferença, seu coração ainda acelerava e seu íntimo gritava para vencer a pouca distancia e beijar aqueles lábios que lhe pediam para parar o ataque, mas ele jamais se renderia a isso, havia ódio demais para se permitir a essas bobagens.

"E por que deveria ter compaixão por essas pessoas que vivem felizes à custa do sofrimento e sangue do meu clã e da minha família?" a voz dura e seca de Sasuke chegava como uma facada no coração de Naruto, que não conseguia camuflar a tristeza que aquelas palavras lhe causavam, mas sabia que seria assim, e já tinha um plano para isso

"Por que se fizer isso apenas dessa vez, eu vou por agora com você sem resistir, e você não precisará perder tempo, e chakra, e nem correr o risco de insucesso em me capturar, o que ocorreria se começássemos a lutar bem aqui, no meio da vila" Naruto rebateu com determinação

Sasuke se surpreendeu com a proposta do outro, que facilitava tanto o seu trabalho, sabia que o loiro estava tramando algo, porém podia perceber que a vantagem era aceitar a proposta por agora.

"Tudo bem! Posso voltar e destruir essa gente depois que tiver acabado com você!" Respondeu ainda secamente enquanto jogava um pergaminho para o auto e este foi pego por um pássaro semelhante a um falcão.

"É você pode, se conseguir acabar comigo é claro, eu disse que iria com você mas não falei que não me defenderia um vez que estejamos fora e longe de Konoha" Naruto acrescentou ainda com determinação

"É , eu sei, não que faça diferença!" Sasuke bufou e deus ás costas caminhando alguns passos para a frente, logo as explosões pararam e a confusão parecia amenizar " Cumpri a minha parte, agora cumpra a sua, me siga!" Sasuke ordenou e Naruto um pouco aliviado ao ver que a vila estava segura, ao menos por enquanto, se aproximou do amigo em uma corrida rápida e se surpreendeu quando este pegou seus pulsos e o montou em suas costas

"Mas... o que é isso?" o loiro perguntou exasperado

"Acha que sou idiota em lhe deixar correr ao meu lado e correr o risco de você fugir? Você é um prisioneiro dobe, entenda isso" Sasuke explicou ainda com a voz fria.

"Hn!" Naruto bufou apenas apertando mais suas mãos nos ombros de Sasuke e enlaçando o tronco deste com suas pernas, era constrangedor, mas não queria afrontar Sasuke naquele momento, emburrado nem percebeu como o Uchiha corou sentir a cabeça do loiro em seu ombro, e a voz deste em seu ouvido" Você sabe que nunca traio um amigo" o loiro fez bico

O Uchiha se recuperou do calor que o invadiu e colocou toda a força e frieza em sua resposta

"É, mas eu não sou seu amigo!" falou com sinceridade, Naruto tinha que aceitar que ele já não era mais o Sasuke que conhecera e que ele não queria ser salvo, muito menos ser novamente amigo da pessoa a qual usava em suas fantasias eróticas e masturbações.

O semblante do Uzumaki se entristeceu novamente, mas ele não se deixaria afetar por isso, havia feito uma decisão e uma escolha, prometeu algo e ele nunca voltaria atrás, afinal esse era o seu estilo ninja.

Sasuke começou a correr para fora da vila com Naruto em suas costas.

....................................................................................................................................................

No meio da floresta, á alguns quilômetros de Konoha, Sasuke parou em uma clareira, onde já estavam Juugo, Sujeitsu e Karin. Assim que parou Naruto desceu de suas costas e correu em direção a garota do grupo

"Karin-chan, então eles também pegaram você neh?" Naruto sorriu cumprimentando a garota ruiva com um sorriso

"Ele é realmente uma gracinha de inocência, afinal eu tinha sido capturada por eles" Karin corou

"Esse á a Kyubi? Não parece que lutaram!" Sujeitsu estranhou

"E não lutamos, ainda!" Naruto respondeu ao estranho garoto de cabelos azuis " E por favor me chame de Naruto, eu com certeza não quero ser chamado daquela raposa rabugenta e chata" Naruto disse com uma expressão de nojo, apesar de poder conversar com a Kyubi agora, ainda a achava um ser muito rancoroso

"Hum! Ele não parece em nada com o outro!" Juugo comentou

"É claro que não, Naruto-chan é um garoto muito diferente daquele raper maluco!" Karin manifestou

"Ah! O Killer Bee não é tão mal depois que você o conhece bem!" Naruto comenta

"Chega! " a voz grave e imperativa de Sasuke deixa todos alerta " Andando, não querem que os ninjas de Konoha nos ache querem?" Ele continua num tom mau-humorado e pega no pulso de Naruto com força fazendo-o andar ao lado dele

"Karin-chan, Naruto-chan, quando esses dois se tornaram tão íntimos?" A mente de Sasuke borbulhava em pensamentos, e seu corpo ardia com um mau sentimento, e ele odiava o fato de ser ciúmes, " Não, não pense nisso"

.......................................................................................................................................................

Sasuke e Naruto pararam em frente ao lugar que lhes traziam lembranças, o Vale do fim.

"O que foi Sasuke?" Sujeitsu perguntou

Naruto desvencilhou seu pulso da mão do Uchiha e o encarou

"Acho que agora é a hora que acabamos com isso de uma vez por todas" Naruto sorriu saltando habilmente pelas rochas até o topo da cabeça do primeiro Hokage

"Nostálgico!" Sasuke sorriu de lado e saltou até a cabeça da estátua de Madara

"O que é isso?" Karin perguntou

"Eu e Sasuke não terminamos uma luta de muito tempo atrás, agora é a hora de terminá-la" Naruto respondeu a ruiva

"Podem seguir e conseguir hospedagem para nós, esse assunto é entre eu e ele" Sasuke ordenou ao grupo

"Mas isso é imprudente Sasuke, será melhor se lutarmos todos contra ele!" Sujeitsu disse não acreditando que estava dando uma lição básica ninja para Sasuke

"Me obedeçam, e não se preocupem, eu jamais perderia para um dobe!" Sasuke esboçou outro sorriso convencido

"Vamos Juugo, Sujeitsu, temos que conseguir esconderijo" Karin falou correndo mata a dentro e sendo seguida pó Juugo, Sujeitsu bufou de tédio antes de se juntar a eles.

"Como se eu fosse perder para um teme!" Naruto sorriu, tudo estava tão nostálgico, quase podia pensar que estavam de volta ao tempo de quando eram crianças e brigavam por qualquer coisa, mas ... Dessa vez não era algo que acabaria em alguns machucados ou bicos, dessa vez kakashi-sensei não impediria e dessa vez Sasuke não hesitaria, e nem ele.

"Neh Sasuke! Eu vou suportar todo seu ódio e sofrimento, por isso, poder vir!" Naruto falou com determinação enquanto desamarrava sua bandana da vila de Konoha e a colocava sobre a estátua

"O que isso significa?" Sasuke perguntou ao ver a ação do loiro

"No momento eu não estou fazendo isso pela vila, no momento eu não sou um ninja de Konoha, nesse momento eu sou apenas Uzumaki Naruto lutando com Uchiha Sasuke, e isso é totalmente pessoal!" o loiro sorriu e assumiu a posição de luta

Sasuke não conseguiu refrear novamente o calor e cálida sensação que o invadiu, mas conseguiu pará-la antes que esta o tomasse e assumiu sua posição de combate.


	3. Chapter 3

Como imaginara, Naruto estava forte, extremamente forte e muito mais esperto do que antigamente, seu modo sanin era algo de outro nível, Sasuke admitia, mas os olhos de seu irmão também não seriam vencidos.

Não sabia dizer a quanto tempo estavam lutando, mas sabia que o combate de técnicas e corpo a corpo não cessara desde o primeiro golpe, agora encarava chamas negras ao redor deles liberadas pelo mangenkyou sharingan e as estátuas do Vale do Fim com crateras enormes causado por golpes e rasenganshurikens de Naruto.

E agora se encontravam mais uma vez se encarando, um de cada lado do vale, os dois ofegantes mas longe de estarem esgotados, ainda tinham muito mais para darem de si ali, porém encontravam-se um em frente ao outro separados por um precipício . Sasuke segurava um shidori, Naruto um Rasengan. Aquilo não era nada, não para os dois como fora há 3 anos atrás, mas eles sabia que ainda poderiam matar um ao outro se decidissem apenas irem de encontro um ao outro com os seus golpes e acertá-los, e era isso que os dois pareciam inclinados a fazer, recriar o antigo e lhe dar um novo final, um fim de uma vez por todas.

"Você deveria ter seguido sua vida e seu sonho de se tornar Hokage Naruto, e me esquecer de uma vez por todas." Sasuke gritou um pouco alterado, Naruto não desistira dela por nenhum segundo e isso o despedaçava

"Eu te disse Sasuke, eu irei suportat todo o seu ódio e sofrimento...!

Sasuke se alavancou para um salto em direção ao loiro, o loiro fez o mesmo e os dois mais uma vez estavam indo de encontro um contra o outro

"... e assim você saberá que nunca esteve só, e que eu estou aqui por você!" Naruto terminou sua frase com um sorriso enquanto seus corpos ainda estavam no ar, voando para se machucarem.

Mais uma vez as palavras de Naruto , fizeram a quente e cálida sensação o invadir, e dessa vez Sasuke não conseguiu impedi-la de lhe tomar por completo, desviando seu golpe no último segundo, mas mesmo assim atingindo o loiro no ombro, porém no o ferindo gravemente, Naruto pareceu ter o mesmo pensamento, pois também desviou seu golpe na mesma hora, não ferindo a Sasuke de modo algum.

O loiro sentiu a eletricidade ferir seu ombro e caiu para trás, de volta a rocha qual estava, caiu deitado, suas costas batendo na as pedras. Sasuke arregalou os olhos e sentiu dor ao ver o que fizera ao loiro. Naruto se levantou com dificuldade e ficou sentando, segurando seu ombro firmemente para estacar o sangue que escorria, sabia que Kyubi logo cuidaria daquilo, mas não sentia vontade de levantar, não agora, não voltar agora para essa luta. Pelo visto não teria tempo para desejos, já que Sasuke andava em sua direção bem depressa. Naruto esperava o golpe enquanto tentava se curar o mais rápido possível, mas não daria tempo, fechou os olhos esperando um soco, ou alguma técnica elétrica que o machucaria muito, mas se surpreendeu quando ao invés de dor, sentiu apenas cálidos braços envolvendo seu pescoço, quando Sasuke se ajoelhava e o rosto deste de aproximava de do de Naruto, levando sua boca até ao ouvido do loiro.

Naruto sentiu uma umidade em sua bochecha, lágrimas? Sasuke estava chorando?

Não sabia o motivo daquilo, mas sentiu muita vontade de abraçar o amigo e o envolver como se pudesse tirar toda sua dor, levantou os braços e, mesmo sentindo uma leve pontada em seu ombro, enlaçou o corpo forte de Sasuke apertando-se mais nele, e nesse momento já não sabia quem estava confortando quem.

"Sasuke..." sua voz sussurrou com emoção

"Eu não quero mais..." A voz chorosa de Sasuke se assemelhava a de uma criança crescida " ... Me salve! Eu não quero mais ficar sozinho.... Naruto... Me salve!"

"Eu estou aqui Sasuke, eu vou sempre estar aqui... você nunca esteve e nunca ficará só Sasuke!" Naruto compartilhava da dor e da agonia do Uchiha , e lágrimas também começavam a lhe cair pelo rosto, parece que finalmente estava conseguindo suportar o sofrimento do moreno, e não era lutando como pensara, apertou mais Sasuke contra si, Sasuke também se apertou mais nele, como se não quisessem se separar jamais.

Sasuke parecia começar a se acalmar, seu choro cessava e sua respiração se normalizava. Incrível como ele se sentia leve, calmo, em paz, mas ainda tinha que dizer uma coisa, se estava deixando tudo que lutou por e tudo que escolheu para trás, teria que ser sincero, e totalmente aberto com o loiro, mesmo não sabendo qual seria a reação deste quando o fizesse, e nem sabendo qual seria sua própria reação se o loiro o rejeitasse. O moreno respirou fundo antes de retirar seu rosto do ombro de Naruto e olhá-lo no olhos, naqueles olhos azuis que agora pareciam oceanos brilhantes marejados pelas lágrimas compartilhadas entre os dois, viu o rosto dele se iluminar em um sorriso, daqueles amplos e belos que ele sempre dava, e ergueu a sua mão até a bochecha do loiro, acariciando-a e ao mesmo tempo limpando as lágrimas do rosto de Naruto. Naruto colocou sua mão sobre a do Uchiha e fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento.

"Eu te amo!"

Os olhos azuis de arregalaram, surpresos com as palavras que saiu dos lábios de Sasuke, olhou para os olhos negros como se procurasse uma brincadeira ali, mas só encontrou seriedade e determinação. Sentiu sua bochechas aquecerem, e a confusão lhe invadir, Sasuke realmente quis dizer aquilo?

"O- o quê?" O loiro perguntou ainda não entendendo a que tipo de amor o moreno se relacionava, não era aquele tipo era? Os dois eram garotos, isso não podia, podia?

"Eu te amo, te amo, te desejo, sonho com você a noite, sinto excitação com você, me masturbo pensando em você, sonho com você do meu lado, dizendo que me ama e juro que o que mais quero agora e te dar um beijo e te amar!" Sasuke falou tudo rapidamente, tentando explicar de várias formas o que estava sentindo

Naruto por sua vez estava uma confusão só, Sasuke o amava? O amava? Tipo...amor? Tipo eu quero casar com você? Mas eles eram garotos, e...e Sakura-chan?

"Mas... Sasuke... nós somos garotos... somos amigos...!" Naruto falava ainda confuso

"Não... por favor.. não... eu não sei o que eu vou fazer se me rejeitar droga! Eu não quero ser só seu amigo, e nem quero ser seu irmão, que quero você, eu quero te beijar, beijar todo o seu corpo, sentir sua pele, sentir sua respiração, quero sentir como é estar dentro de você, quero ouvir você dizer meu nome com carinho, com amor, com desejo, eu quero acordar sempre como você do meu lado...Merda! Eu te amo ... sei que somos garotos... mas e daí... eu te amo e tudo que quero é que você me ame!"

"E-eu...!" Naruto não sabia o que responder, ele mesmo já não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo e o que estava sentindo, só sabia que seu coração batia rápido, parecia querer lhe sair pela boca e que em sua barriga algo como borboletas pareciam se debater

"Naruto..." as mãos de Sasuke se colocaram do lado de seu rosto, ambas segurando nos dois lados de seu maxilar, perto de suas orelhas, a voz de Sasuke parecia implorar, o rosto do moreno se aproximou do rosto do loiro, as respirações se chocavam, a boca do moreno se abria passando se leve pela do loiro, Naruto sentia que iria infartar, sentia que não estava mais no controle de si mesmo e dessa vez não era Kyubi que o dominava, ela estava quieta no seu subconsciente, porém algo mais forte parecia se apoderar dele " Naruto... me ame!" Sasuke implorava com seus lábios sussurrando perto da boca do loiro, e se entregando completamente àquele sentimento Naruto separou seus lábios sugando um pouco do ar que a respiração de Sasuke tão de si soltava, Naruto tornou o toque entre seus lábios mais forte e se surpreendeu com um gemido de prazer ,que saiu de si, quando a língua de Sasuke começou a se esgueirar para dentro de sua boca tocando a sua levemente.

Sasuke nem acreditava que aquilo era real, mas era bom de mais para não ser, sua imaginação não era tão fértil assim, sentiu o loiro corresponder ao beijo, sua língua também se mover procurando e brincando com a de Sasuke, toda uma eletricidade percorreu seu corpo, explodindo bem na região entre sua pernas, as mãos dos loiro se colocaram em sua costas, e o loiro friccionou seus dedos numa demonstração de prazer, Naruto não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, mas sabia que era bom e que se sentia muito bem para parar, naquele momento pensou que realmente não gostava de Sasuke só como amigo, e que também queria beijá-lo, e muito, não queria que aquele beijo terminasse, nunca.

A falta de ar os fez parar, mas não separaram seus lábios os mantiveram bem próximos, ofegando por ar, mas dispostos a continuar mais o beijo.

O Uzumaki se surpreendeu quando Sasuke pareceu soltar um grunhido de prazer e num movimento rápido girou o corpo do loiro. Naruto nem soube como, mas num momento estava sobre as pernas no Uchiha, suas pernas estavam abertas, sentiu que sua região genital estava em cima da de Sasuke e que este estava duro,o próprio Naruto o estava, só agora percebia. Sasuke ergueu seu tronco, o que fez suas ereções se aproximarem mais e se roçarem provocando uma sensação gostosa para os dois. Sasuke colocou suas mãos na parte de trás das coxas de Naruto, este dobrou os joelhos e se ajeitando mais em cima do Uchiha e segurou em seus ombros, beijando mais uma vez os lábios do moreno, parecia que ficara viciado, pois foi só mirar os lábios de Sasuke que precisou tomá-los para si. Sasuke por sua vez queria mais, elevou suas mãos até as nádegas de Naruto, apertando-as e se alegrando ao ouvir um gemido surpreso mas ofegante do loiro, que mesmo estranhando tal atitude não se afastou. Sasuke então se sentiu confiante para empurrar os quadris do loiro para frente e puxá-los para trás para mais uma vez empurrá-los para frente, fazendo suas ereções pó baixo da roupa se roçarem, e roçarem, continuando o movimento, mais e mais vezes.

Naruto se senti quente e totalmente fora de controle, só conseguia cogitar que aquilo estava muito, muito bom, e que seu corpo parecia querer explodir.

De repente ambos sentiram necessidade por mais contato, separaram seus rosto e se entreolharam.

"Sasuke...!" a voz ofegante de Naruto era carregada de carinho e desejo, mas foi Sasuke quem deu o primeiro passo e tratou de pegar na ponta da blusa regata preta do loiro e retirá-la , deixando o belo abdômen bronzeado ,e definido ,deste a mostra. Sasuke começou a passear sua mãos por aquela pele levemente, enquanto encarava os olhos azuis e o rosto corado do Uzumaki que não conseguia esconder o quanto aquilo lhe dava prazer e demonstrava cada sensação em sua face. Naruto também retirou a camisa de Sasuke e também passou a acariciá-lo levemente, ambos se descobrindo se conhecendo novamente e conhecendo cada sentimento que sentiam em ser tocado um pelo outro.

Sasuke, num movimento brusco, derrubou o loiro no chão encaixando-se entre as pernas deste e friccionando mais suas ereções, Naruto se segurou tão fortes às costas do moreno que acabou com arranhá-las, pois Sasuke se movia mais forte e mais rápido, e mesmo com suas roupas como barreiras ambos já estavam perto de seus clímax.

"Ah...Sas...! " Naruto gemia, Sasuke grunhia de prazer, seus corpos de moviam, Naruto abria mais sua pernas, Sasuke friccionava sua ereções com mais força e velocidade, e num mix de torpor , prazer e luzes os dois vieram... juntos, sujando com um pouco de umidade suas calças, enquanto seus lábios s selavam em um beijo e seus peitos nus se colocavam um sobre o outro. Naruto esticou suas pernas, Sasuke se deixou deitar no peito do loiro enquanto esse o abraçava e ambos normalizavam suas respirações.

Os dedos de Naruto começaram a brincar com mechas do cabelo negro de Sasuke, enquanto esse parecia em paz em ouvir o coração do loiro batendo.

Naruto olhou para o céu, já era noite, estavam deitados numa rocha fria, no relento, mas não sentiam nenhum frio, as estrelas brilhavam como nunca, assim pensou Naruto, ou talvez só fosse a alegria por Sasuke estar de volta, por fazer uma nova descoberta e por ter certeza de uma coisa.

"Sasuke... Eu te amo!"

E foi ai onde o fim se tornou um começo, de algo que ainda teria muitas complicações a enfrentar.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hokage –sama" Shizune mais uma vez invadia o escritório da Hokage, esta estava sentada e com uma aparência de fatiga "Tsunade-sama, A ninja que capturamos e Naruto foram levados" disse a ninja médica com notável desespero, as coisas não saíram como planejado o ataque começou e terminou do nada, as armadilhas que preparam não tiveram tempo para serem ativadas

"E provavelmente o próprio Naruto fugiu da escolta anbu!" Tsunade afirmou com o semblante cansado, fazia pouco tempo que acordara e as coisas já estavam a desabar novamente, ao menos os danos a vila não foram sérios dessa vez, e... " Vamos confiar em Naruto, é tudo que nos resta em relação a ele, o importante agora é informar as forças da aliança ninja que Kyubi foi capturada"

"Hai" Shizune respondeu se retirando da sala para cumprir a missão de mensageira

"Você vai assim tão longe por ele hein...!" A loira de seios fartos pensava enquanto olhava para a vila lá fora, umas casas destruídas, uns ninjas feridos, mas nenhum morto o ataque não durara 10 minutos antes de ser parado e sabia que Naruto tinha um dedo nisso, confiava no loiro e em seu poder, mas sabia o quanto a criança crescida era inocente e o quanto ele considerava o ninja que traira a vila há alguns anos e que prometera destruí-la " Com certeza você não merece todo sentimento e respeito que ele tem por você ...Uchiha Sasuke"

.........................................................................................................................................................

"Droga! O que aconteceu aqui? Uma guerra?" Sujeitsu perguntava ao ver o Vale do fim consideravelmente destruído

"Onde estão Sasuke e a Kyubi?" perguntou Juugo a Karin, esta estava tentando se concentrar para achar os respectivos chakras

"Eu não sei... acho que Sasuke está me bloqueando... sei que os chakras dos dois existem, mas não consigo rastreá-los" Karin disse ao abrir os olhos, por que Sasuke faria aquilo?

"Achei uma coisa" Sujeitsu chamou e logo os outros dois restantes se aproximaram do ninja, encararam um pedaço de pergaminho no chão, o qual Karin pegou e começo a ler em voz alta

"Não nos procurem, e desapareçam do mapa, Madara irá atrás de vocês. Agradeço pela ajuda, Adeus!"

"O quê?" Sujeitsu se assustou " Sasuke agradecendo? E o que ele pensa em fazer com a Kyubi?"

Todos estavam mais do que surpresos por aquele bilhete, mas não restava dúvida de que era verdadeiro, pois Karin podia sentir chakra do Uchiha mais novo ali.

....................................................................................................................................................

O local era escuro, iluminado apenas por uma ou duas tochas nas paredes, provavelmente subterrâneo, era um quarto com poucas coisas, uma cama, uma estante, um guarda-roupas, mas para Naruto estava aconchegante! Até porque este estava devidamente banhado, sentado na cama, entre as pernas de Sasuke, enquanto este lhe secava as madeixas loiras. Ambos estavam sem camisa, porém calças limpas se encontravam já postas.

"Hein Sasuke! O que nós vamos fazer agora?" Naruto perguntou ao moreno, este parou de afagar a cabeça do outro com a toalha e começou a acariciar o rosto do amado

"Eu não sei" respondeu sem demonstrar nenhuma tristeza ou aflição por isso, estava feliz, feliz e não conseguia se sentir mal por não ter nenhum maldito plano, pois... Não estava só, não precisava pensar nisso sozinho

"É! Imaginei que fosse dizer isso,nós temos que pensar em algo"! Naruto, afirmou colocando a mão sobre o queixo

Era isso, Naruto estava com ele, "nós temos que pensar em algo" o loiro disse, "nós", Naruto e ele, se sentia tão bem em poder dividir algo com o loiro, parecia que uma pedra enorme tinha sido tirada de seus ombros e Naruto estava o ajudando a carregar.

"Isso, vai pensando em algo dobe, no momento , por sua culpa, tudo o que consigo pensar é te beijar e beijar e beijar" Sasuke falava sedutoramente enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço e ombro de Naruto, o loiro estremeceu com o toque e suas maças ficaram de uma coloração rosa

"Ah!... logo você " O senhor racional", e "Eu tenho um plano para tudo" não esta colaborando na formulação de um plano!" Naruto reclamava como uma criança enquanto se deliciava com a língua de Sasuke que agora começava a lhe lamber o lóbulo da orelha.

"Você não parece estar muito preocupado com isso" Sasuke sussurrou enquanto descia pelo peito do loiro e lentamente começou a rodear o mamilo deste com sua língua, dando pequenas mordiscadas no local.

"Ah!...Ei...Sasuke!" Naruto tentava falar enquanto as carícias não o deixavam louco e fora de controle.

"Eu demorei mais de três anos para admitir o quão louco sou por você, agora que desisti de lutar contra esse sentimento e que te tenho ao meu lado , me correspondendo , não quero perder nenhum tempo e não me separarei de você jamais!" O Uchiha dessa vez falava firme e olhava dentro dos orbes azuis fixamente, explicitando a força de suas palavras e sentimentos " Ainda não sei o que devemos fazer, mas estamos juntos nessa, não estamos?"

O Uzumaki corou com as palavras do outro " O que vou fazer?Meu coração não para de acelerar?" Pensou enquanto respirava fundo para conter o constrangimento e a vontade de gritar de alegria que se instalou dentro de si, era bom saber que Sasuke finalmente estava contando com ele. Num movimento até um pouco robótico e hesitante , o loiro, se sentou direito na cama e enlaçou a cintura do moreno com suas pernas, se colocando sobre seu colo e pendurando os braços no pescoço deste.

"E-eu entendo!" Gaguejou enquanto as maças de seu rosto se tornavam vermelhas

"Entende?" Sasuke perguntou sedutoramente , sentindo-se animado com a atitude de iniciativa do loiro

"Quando v-você diz não p-p-perder tempo, v-você quer dizer fazer a-a-a-a-a-aquilo não é?" Naruto mais uma vez gaguejava constrangido

"Está com medo?Se não se sentir a vontade eu não entro em você, não até você está preparado" Sasuke disse amavelmente enquanto descia sua mão pelo rosto de Naruto "Sei que pode ser doloroso e não quero te machucar mais do que já machuquei" Completou tocando levemente o ferimento no ombro do Uzumaki.

"Está me dizendo que eu não agüento Sasuke?" A voz de Naruto era firme e emburrada

"Não, não é isso...!" Sasuke tentava explicar, mas o loiro não estava interessado em deixá-lo prosseguir...

"Não fique pensando que sou tão fraco ok?Até parece que eu estaria com medo de uma coisa dessas! Se está me desafiando, tudo bem, pode vir, eu aposto que eu agüento!" A Raposinha desafiou se apertando mais ao colo de Sasuke de modo que as curvas de suas nádegas ficassem em cima da ereção semi-acordada de Sasuke

O Uchiha sorriu de lado safadamente, é claro que Naruto havia entendido o que ele quis dizer, mas preferia pensar que estava sendo desafiado, Sasuke decidiu entrar no jogo

"E eu aposto que faço você gemer meu nome e gritar por mais" O moreno sentenciou ao passo em que , com ímpeto e força, derrubou o loiro na cama e enquanto se movia num movimento de fricção de seus sexos, ainda tampados pelo pano da calça, segurava os pulsos do Uzumaki na cama e começava a beijá-lo selvagemmente, de modo que o pobre loiro já estava no ponto de ter que fazer um enorme esforço para não gemer, apertava bem as mãos tentando segurar a inevitável vontade de gritar e gritar de prazer.

.........................................................................................................................................................

"Maldição!" O grito de Madara se fez ecoar pelo esconderijo "Aquele pivete me traiu?"

"Kukukukuk, Sabia que Sasuke-kun um dia iria fazer isso" Kabuto sorria ao se revelar de um canto escuro da sala

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Madara pergunta interessado

"O próprio Sasuke-kun tentou negar a si mesmo, mas ... eu percebi os sentimentos dele por Naruto-kun! KUkukukuku!"

"Hum! Por que não me disse isso antes? Agora ficou mais complicado para você conseguir o corpo de Sasuke, não era o que você queria?" O mascarado perguntou

"KUkukukuk! Realmente para alguém tão velho você é bastante lento Madara-san, agora que isso ficou mais divertido! Kukukukuku!"

"Tanto faz, ao menos pegamos o Hachibi" Madara completou olhando em direção para o corpo do raper desmaiado no chão " Mas essa aberração está cada vez mais estranha, se ele não tivesse aquele jutsu tão útil o mataria agora mesmo" disse em pensamentos enquanto via a estranha mistura de Kabuto e Orochimaru sorrir escandalosamente

"Quer dizer que você ama o Naruto?" Ainda pensava o velho Uchiha " Bem, não o culpo ele é realmente muito interessante"

.....................................................................................................................................................

"Ah!Ah!" Naruto desistira de conter os gemidos e isso se devia ao fato de Sasuke o despir e começar a lamber e movimentar sua boca pela longitude do membro do loiro "Sasuke!"

"Eu disse que lhe faria gemer" O Moreno retirou sua boca do falo de Naruto e sorriu de lado " Agora pede por mais "

"Teme, para com isso!" Gritou um Naruto vermelho e tremendo-se em espasmos

"Hum! E se eu fizer isso?" Sasuke pegou nas coxas do loiro e ergueu seu quadril a cima, para ter acesso a entrada virgem do garoto, aproximou sua boca do local e se pôs a lamber o orifício umedecendo-o o máximo que podia

"Ah...! Não... O que está fazendo? Isso...ah!...Isso é estranho!" o loiro reclamava entre gemidos finos

Logo Sasuke parou o que estava fazendo, terminou de despir duas calça e aproximou sua ereção da entrada umedecida, forçando bem de leve, fazendo um movimento de vai e vem bem sutil, que não chegava a fazer sua glande penetrar o loiro

"Sasuke..Ah! Não...Não..."

"Desculpe Naruto, não consigo mais agüentar, apenas...relaxe... vou tentar não te machucar" O Uchiha tinha uma voz embargada de luxúria e desejo e mesmo assim suavidade e candura, o loiro não conseguiu se negar a expressão e timbre do moreno e assentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça.

"AHhhh! AHh!" Naruto gritava ao sentir Sasuke penetrando-o, abrindo-o ao meio, invadindo seu corpo... Doia...Doia muito

"Sasuke!" Lágrimas começavam brotar dos olhos azuis e este se agarrava mais ao lençol da cama

"Relaxe...Já vai melhorar!AH!" O Moreno pedia num tom rouco e deixou escapar um gemido de prazer por sentir finalmente o calor e o quanto prazeroso era dentro de seu loirinho, era cálido e ao mesmo tempo tão apertado! Percebeu a hora que Naruto Parou de se tencionar, e soube que este já fora capaz de se acostumar com a invasão, lentamente, começou a se movimentar para fora e para dentro

"Ah! Ah! Sas...!" Naruto se agarrou ao moreno e sem ter controle sobre seu corpo e seus desejos , se deixou levar, que se danassem apostas e desafios "Mais...Mais!"

O Moreno sorriu triunfante, e se moveu mais rápido, estocando mais forte , a cama balançava com os movimentos e ainda bem que aquele esconderijo era subterrâneo, pois os gritos de Naruto se fariam ouvir há 1 quilômetro de distância.

Num movimento mais brusco Sasuke percebeu que Naruto gritara mais alto e seu corpo tremeu com mais incidência, tendo por idéia que aquele era seu ponto, o moreno continuou a acertar mais ali "É aqui? Você gosta?" o Uchiha perguntou entre ofegos

"Ai! Bem Ai! Ah! Deus! O que está acontecendo comigo? Ah! Ah! Eu estou queimando!" Naruto empurrava seus quadris, ajudando Sasuke a atingi-lo enquanto se abria mais e mais, sentia os pêlos pubianos do moreno em seu escroto e o abdômen deste lhe masturbava a ereção, Sasuke Segurava com força e posse as cadeiras do loiro arremetendo-as contra si, os movimento continuavam, com mais intensidade até que numa última investida, ambos alcançaram seus pontos e selando com um beijo molhado deixaram-se soltar na cama e ofegar.

"Isso... foi... demais" Naruto dizia com a voz divertida entre ofegos

"Melhor do que qualquer sonho ou fantasia que eu tenha tido!" Sasuke também soava divertido, levantou um pouco sua cabeça e beijou mais uma vez o seu companheiro " Quero fazer isso todos os dias e quero dormir todas as noites do seu lado,quero acordar e ver seu rosto todas as manhãs e com certeza quero que quando meu tempo tiver que terminar eu possa ver seu olhos e seu sorriso!"

Naruto sorriu com a declaração de Sasuke e o beijou mais uma vez, e mais outra

"A partir de hoje, promete que nunca mais vai se separar de mim?"o loiro perguntou

"Prometo" Respondeu o moreno

"Então lhe prometo que se você for embora antes de mim, eu irei com você, por que... não teria mais sentido estar num lugar onde você não está"

.........................................................................................................................................................


End file.
